


Who We Are

by PrettyKitty93



Series: A Janto Soundtrack [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack have an argument that causes a lot of upset for Ianto. Enough that he leaves to Hub in the middle of a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

_Struggling with my thoughts_   
_Change the locks inside my head_   
_Reading between the lines_   
_Of what you say, and what you said_

 

Ianto walked back to his flat, his troubled thoughts making it dangerous and hard to drive home. He couldn't believe what he had heard just half an hour before.

It was raining down heavy but Ianto didn't care. He knew he should but he could barely notice the rain pounding down on him. He was just trying to make sense of what he had heard and how he felt.

The conversation flashed back to the front of his mind.

" _Jack, what are we doing? Does this mean anything or am I just someone to pass the time with until I die?"_

" _Ianto, I have to tell you something."_

" _Oh, well I'll go then, we can end this right now."_

" _Ianto, please, I don't want you to go."_

" _Jack, it's okay. I understand. I'll die someday so you can't commit."_

" _Ianto, I … I love you."_

" _What?"_

" _I love you."_

" _Honestly?"_

" _Yes, I'm sorry I haven't told you before."_

" _I have to go, Jack. I'm sorry, this is all too much."_

" _But Ianto."_

" _I'll see ya later, Jack."_

" _Okay bye."_

Ianto did seem a bit abrupt with Jack but it was all too much for him to take in. He thought about turning around and going back to the Hub, to Jack.

He decided against it and that he would just go in early tomorrow instead and talk to him. Gwen wouldn't get in until late so he would be able to talk to him undisturbed.

A part of him was glad that Jack had finally admitted it but he hoped he hadn't said the same to Gwen.

For now he would just push it to the back of his mind and chill out for the night.


End file.
